


one thing to make it all better (or one person, in this case)

by xiaohaohao



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, jaemin is an angel, soft, sungie is stressed, take this relationship however you want, the others dreamies are mentioned though, this is mainly jisung-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaohaohao/pseuds/xiaohaohao
Summary: There are two things you should know about Park Jisung.1. He's really really stressed right now.2. He absolutely loves his dearest Nana hyung.orJisung's not feeling too good right now, but its okay. As long as his Nana hyung is here, everything is okay.





	one thing to make it all better (or one person, in this case)

Jisung is stressed.

 

Honestly, he just wants to lie down in a corner, eat ice-cream, and kind of wants to cry. He’s exhausted – from schedules to dance practices to everything else – and just wants to curl up and sleep for 20 years. He’s doing what he loves, yes, but he’s so _so_ tired. He feels like he’s going to keel over and die any second from the way his stomach churns at the thought of doing anything. But the thought of not doing anything is maybe 20 times worse because he has _so little time_ , but so much to do. He’s uncomfortable with sitting still on his bed like this, even if it’s only 5 o’clock in the evening, but he can’t move because his heart feels heavy and all he wants to do is close his eyes and hope the uncomfortable feeling goes away. He’s torn between being productive or taking time to rest his mind, but both make his head spin and his chest hurt. In fact, everything is making his chest hurt. He’s been feeling like this for days now, and he seriously wishes that it would stop, because he feels downright _terrible_ , like he’s on the verge of catching a cold, but not quite there yet. He feels absolutely awful about it too – he has to be productive because time is limited and there’s still so much work to do but he can’t because _nothing_ is cooperating with him and all he wants to do is lie down.

 

Thank god he has his Nana hyung.

 

Okay, he has everyone else too, but especially his Nana hyung. His Nana hyung who pinches his cheeks and gives him long hugs, who cuddles him to sleep and listens to his complaints. His Nana hyung who calls him his Mochi and feeds him snacks and lights up every time Jisung leans his head against his shoulders, silently asking for a hug. Who finally came back after a year and a half after injuring himself, who hugs his huge stuffed cat to sleep just to spite Jeno hyung, who cooks for them at 3 am in the morning when they’re hungry and craving food. His Nana hyung who drinks his americano with four shots of espresso, who wears matching bracelets with Injun hyung and a matching ring with Jeno hyung. The one who has the prettiest smile, and the biggest heart, and the loveliest hugs. His Nana hyung who is absolutely beautiful in every way imaginable, who dances like it flows in his veins, who lights up the room whenever he walks in. Who loves and loves and loves and expects nothing more in return.

 

 _His_ Nana hyung that Jisung loves with all his heart.

 

He trudges out of the bedroom and sits himself on the sofa where his Nana hyung is. The rest of them were scattered around the dorm, with Mark hyung and Hyuckie hyung napping together nearby, Chenle hyung in the kitchen, and Jeno hyung and Injun hyung playing footsies as they ate their snacks. It’s a rare free day, for once, in the middle of their hectic schedule, but Jisung itches to go to the studio and practice the choreography he needs to perfect. Instead, he curls up beside the older, intertwining their fingers, and leans his head on the other’s shoulder. It only takes a few seconds before fingers are being threaded through his hair, and he can’t help the sigh that leaves his lips as he snuggles closer. He loves the way that there are no words needed, and how the older always seems to know what he wants just from a few small actions. After a while though, he feels a press of lips against the top of his head as the hand settles itself at the nape of his neck. Jisung shuffles around so that his head is tucked under the other’s chin, the arm he was holding now wrapped around his front. He closes his eyes and wraps his other arm around the one holding his. He knows his Nana hyung wants to talk, but Jisung just wants to be held right now because he feels so overwhelmed and useless and confused and scared. He holds the other’s arm closer, and he seems to get the message, going back to stroking the younger’s hair with his free hand.

 

“Nana hyung?” he calls after about 15 minutes, tilting his head back so he can see the other’s face better.

 

“Yes, my little Mochisung?” he responds, eyes soft and a fond smile on his face. This is what he loves about his Nana hyung. The fact that he holds so much love and attention that it makes you feel safe and warm. He’s patient, always so sweet and caring, you can’t help but adore him.

 

“Thanks,” Jisung says, simply. His Nana hyung just hums in response. It’s just one simple word, but there could be so many meanings behind it.

 

For now, he’s grateful that the older is willing to hold him like this, babying and coddling him whenever he asks. He’s thankful that the other understands that he doesn’t want to talk right now. Maybe he will, later, when the moon’s already risen, and the rest of the boys are asleep, his head against his Nana hyung’s chest despite being taller and lankier. The other would probably whisper back words of encouragement and wipe any stray tears, and then kiss him on the forehead like his mother always used to. His Nana hyung would then start singing a lullaby, his deep voice lulling the younger to sleep before wishing him goodnight and going to sleep as well.

 

Right now, though, Jisung just smiles back at his Nana hyung, leaning comfortably against him. His heart feels a little lighter, and he’s less agitated, which is good enough for the time being.

 

Thank god he has his Nana hyung.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you stress-write instead of study for exams. Anyways, I just wanted to tell yall that this isn't proofread and any feedback would be nice ^-^
> 
> come talk to me on [twt!](https://twitter.com/lilacsjaem)


End file.
